


Come On Get Higher

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Justin wants Brian. This will involve faith, desire and love.All seasons, mostly 2-5Song by Matt NathansonVidder: WendyNew vid in 2019





	Come On Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the vid I was planning to make next, at all. I heard this song so many times and dismissed it, probably because I'm always thinking in Brian's POV. When I finally realized this song was Justin's POV, everything just fell into place. I've been wanting to make an all-season Justin POV vid for a long time, but never found the right song until now.
> 
> So here you go. Enjoy! Comments are love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more serious vids planned for the future, but I feel like making something funny next. So if you have any silly off-the-wall ridiculous song suggestions, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
